wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Harper
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Jack Adrian Harper Age: 23 Date of birth: 23 January 1981 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: Rowan & Ashwinder Ash, 17 inches Alumni: Slytherin Affiliation: Jack is currently serving as a Homicide Auror at the MLE Home Life Mother: Gweneth Jamison: Pureblood witch, Ravenclaw House Father: Biological:''Attis Harper: Pureblood Wizard, Unknown to Jack ''Step-father: Christoph Jamison: Muggle-born Wizard, Gryffindor House Siblings: Sister: Jennifer Emily Jamison: Witch, Hufflepuff House, 15 years old Brother: Bradley Xavier Jamison: Wizard, Unsorted, 10 years old Sister: Elizabeth Caren Jamison: Witch, Unsorted, 10 years old Home: Prior to Gweneth's relationship with Christoph, Jack's future step-father, the two lived in a small flat on the outskirts of London. After the marriage, they moved into a larger home in Paisley, Scotland where Jack lived until the war began. Thereafter, he moved to a flat near the MLE on Artillary Row. Finances: Jack tries to live on his own pay, but has had to ask his mother and stepfather for money several times to cover rent and groceries. He usually buys everything secondhand from clothing to home adornments to items he needs for potions. He does not turn down free gifts - ever. Personal Life Personality: Jack is very outgoing, but he becomes introverted when he's upset and Lord help anyone who makes any negative remark about his family. Though most people would think of him as a very happy person, he can become very intimidating the minute a person makes any remark or gossips about his parents or siblings. Such extends to his beloved friends as he prefers to keep to a close circle of friends whom he thinks of as a surrogate family. He is exceedingly weary of new people to the point that his sister Jennifer has called him paranoid. He can be very manipulative when he want to be, something that came in handy at the beginning of the war in order to ferry information over to the Order. However, he tries quite hard to not do so consciously anymore. He dislikes the idea that he could manipulate his friends in any manner. It is part of the reason he plays Guitar and writes his own music as he considers it an outlet for the emotions that normally manifest into manipulative, controlling behavior. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Strengths: Well-versed in protective charms, establishes an easy rapport with suspects. Usually calm Weaknesses: Short temper, lies exceedingly well. Can be tricked by children. Boggart: Coils of Rope, moving toward him. Patronus: Siberian Husky Mirror of Erised: Train ticket Amortentia Potion: Clean towels Aesthetics Appearance: With a slim build and an unassuming visage that makes him appear quite approachable, Jack's clothing tends to make him appear more youthful. He believes that it is what helps him to get younger victims and witnesses to open up to him. He tries to make himself as neat as possible when at the MLE so as to give himself an air of professionalism. Off duty, he's typically more laidback and is much messier lending to an aura of humor and contentment. Height: 5'11" Weight:'''153 Lbs/69,3 Kg '''Hair: Black Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Jack tends to dress in typical clothing for someone his age. Ofttimes, he can be found wandering around in worn denim jeans and layered tee shirts unless he is at work where he tries his best to dress proper. Khakis, dark trousers, polo shirts, and jumpers are common in his workwear. His dark hair is either spiked or flat depending on whether or not he had enough money that week for hair gels. History School Harper was a student of Slytherin house & a substitute chaser for their quidditch team. He had an interest in school, but kept only average grades; he was often times found with his friends instead of doing his schoolwork. He swore he did better under the pressure of a deadline. He also spent several hours a week on the pitch, trying to improve his skills. He never brought home any boyfriends (to his mother's chagrin). It was during his years at Hogwarts that his interest in his father grew; he still refuses to call Chris anything other than his proper name despite having known him since he was six years old. No one in Slytherin asked about the peculiarity of him calling his "father" Chris after a row one day in the courtyard in second year where a third year left with a black eye. War Harper helped the Order, though it alienated him from his friends. At the outbreak, he had been told by one of his closest friends that he was expected, as a pureblood, to aid in the efforts of the Deatheaters or become one of those marked to die. Jack managed to convince his friend that he was going to help and demanded the specifics of the attack. Convinced that he would aiding, Jack's friend told him and Jack went straight to Ron Weasley. Thereafter, he refused to discuss his work nor to associate with the friends he had lost to Voldemort and the rest of his circle slowly drew away from him. He chose to focus on his work for the Order, of which he had become a member after displaying a particular talent for protection charms as well as the need for protection himself. He helped with the defectors, bringing those who deserved it to safety. He fought minimally on the front lines; while others battled, he often found those needing to be rescued and removed them to safety. Jack, again, preferred to stick to himself as he did his work, finding that the less people around to interfere with anything needing to be done, the better. He still prefers it when possible. Post-War Jack decided he wanted a different life than that which he had lived during the war. However, he was unsure what exactly that was. He took a trip to Salem, Mass.; he traveled to France and to Egypt. His mother called it a "self-discovery journey" and Chris told him to take his time. Jack decided it was time to grow up. He looked to the MLE for work and was placed into Homicide due to his ease at questioning suspects. Harper spends as much time there as he can; he usually returns home to sleep, eat, and shower. His flat is nearby; it's a one bedroom flat with one bathroom and what Jack has called "a kitchen fit for a bachelor." There are often clothes strewn about, and it is not uncommon for him to find no food in the cupboards. His mother and younger sister, Jennifer, sometimes visit for a weekend to shop in London, though Jack knows it is also his mother's way of checking up on him as he does not go home too often. He remains without a partner. Current Activities CJ should rattle about here Meta Player: CJ PB: Oliver James Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors